


New Born

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Creación del Súper Soldado y el Soldado del Invierno. Lo que ocurrió hace 70 años repercute en el presente.





	New Born

Había sido un grave, grave error.

Territorio enemigo, una emboscada, probablemente todos estaban muertos... y él capturado. Solo.

Trató de mover su cuerpo, pero estaba fuertemente atado a una camilla metálica. Las correas eran resistentes, pero aún de no serlo le habría costado liberarse también. Su corazón latía desbocado, así como su respiración agitada. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando mirar a su alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía y oscura.

¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir?

Era un idiota.

Pero lamentarse no lo iba a sacar de ahí.

Volvió a forcejear. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haberse infiltrado ilegalmente al primer batallón que salió rumbo a territorio nazi. Su mejor amigo se lo había advertido: "No hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy." Aún podía escucharlo con claridad.

En efecto obedeció, por lo que al acompañarlo a la supuesta cita doble en la cual le abandonó para divertirse con dos chicas, no intentó una vez más enlistarse en el ejército. Ideó un plan para seguir a Barnes, su amigo y recién nombrado Sargento para colarse entre los soldados.

Ayudaría a su país y nada, ni nadie lo iban a detener.

Robó un uniforme y una mochila de supervivencia. Nadie cuestionó, pues no tuvieron tiempo de siquiera ver su rostro. Sólo les extrañaba que alguien tan... pequeño, fuese admitido. Pero conforme avanzaba la guerra, suponían que ya admitían a cualquiera que pudiese caminar.

Eran demasiados, no había oportunidad. A penas llegaron fueron rodeados por una gran cantidad de soldados enemigos. El vehículo en el cual se refugiaban fue rápidamente evacuado a la fuerza y todos sus compañeros evacuados. Creía que estaban muertos.

Entonces... ¿por qué a él lo dejaron con vida?

Tal vez lo torturarían para obtener información. Información que claramente no poseía.

Moriría tarde o temprano en ese espantoso lugar. Nadie lo recordaría. Probablemente al volver a Brooklyn, Bucky preguntaría por él y nadie sabría su paradero. Con el tiempo incluso su amigo de la infancia también lo dejaría en el olvido.

Una muerte inútil.

Ahora se lamentaba no haberse quedado y conformarse en una vida en el anonimato.

— ¿Por qué a él? Parece que incluso el viento lo derribaría.

Escuchó voces en el corredor, nuevamente forcejeó, pero sólo logró lastimarse brazos y piernas, además de restar gran parte de su energía.

— Logré recrear el suero de los Americanos. No haces pruebas en monos sanos, primero necesitas ratas.

Sintió que su piel se empapaba de sudor frío. Debía huir cuanto antes. A pesar de que el acento del último sujeto en hablar no era alemán, sino ruso o tal vez polaco, no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

— Patético.

— Creo que Estados Unidos se está quedando sin soldados y envían a combatir... a esto...

Uno de esos hombres le sujetó por la cabeza, fijando su vista al techo y sin lograr mirar más. Aún se retorcía, sobretodo al sentir cómo le acercaban una gran aguja a su brazo izquierdo.

— Es inútil, parece que lo voy a atravesar con la jeringa.

— Calla y sostenlo. Esto es importante y hará historia. Si muere, volveremos a intentarlo con otro. Las jaulas están repletas.

— ¡Suéltenme! — Gritó, pero lograba percibir el líquido abriéndose paso por su brazo. Ardía, era demasiado ácido.

Finalmente soltaron su cabeza y se marcharon entre risas.

— Un par de horas y veremos si sobrevive.

Al encontrarse a solas no pudo evitar recapitular su vida. Siempre creyó que estaba hecho para más, ser alguien que haría un cambio.

No era suficiente con sólo desearlo.

Nunca había destacado en nada. Posiblemente en aguantar más golpizas que nadie, pero eso era todo. Era enfermizo, no era un Adonis, ni siquiera era el más inteligente o amigable. ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Aquellos pensamientos lo atormentaron días y noches, a pesar de no distinguir uno de otro en aquella habitación que parecía subterránea, pues no contaba con ninguna ventana. Le alimentaba un soldado con gran desprecio, vertiendo por su garganta una especie de engrudo que fungía como comida y bebida a la vez. Parecían muy lejanas las duchas e ir al baño lo recordaba como un gran lujo. Sentía que con cada minuto que pasaba, se pudría en su miseria.

Día con día la puerta sólo se abría para una única rutina: Inyectarle una sustancia desconocida y dolorosa en su cuerpo. Con el pasar del tiempo dejó de luchar, de todas maneras era inservible.

Su esperanza se iba apagando poco a poco.

Nada cambiaba, a excepción de algunos días en los cuales le ignoraban y dejaban de alimentar o le volvían a inyectar a pesar de haberlo hecho unos minutos atrás. No había patrones en general, pero aún así lo sentía como una rutina. Comer esa bazofia, ser inyectado y dormir un poco.

Su espalda dolía, sufría de frío constante e increíblemente no había padecido ya de neumonía dados sus antecedentes. Por primera vez confiaba en que su deteriorada condición le hiciera un favor y lo matase más pronto, pero aún en esas condiciones tenía una pésima suerte.

Un día algo cambió. Escuchó el sistema de alarma y cientos de botas correr por la estructura metálica. ¿Habría llegado el ejército Americano? ¿Los Ingleses? ¿Le rescatarían o sólo destruirían la base? Después de todo, esa era su misión. Vencer a toda costa.

Escuchó desde su deplorable posición granadas detonadas, armas disparando y gritos de inmenso dolor, súplicas en idiomas que no identificaba, además de un aumento drástico en la temperatura que evidenciaba un imparable y enorme incendio.

Eso era todo, moriría.

— ¿Steve?

Escuchó una voz llamarle. Una voz conocida. Definitivamente ya estaba muerto y su mente jugaba con él para hacerle sentir mejor.

Algo retiraba la presión de sus extremidades. Trató de enfocar la mirada, pero el paraíso no era como le había dicho la iglesia cuando asistía cada domingo. Era la misma asquerosa habitación en la que estaba preso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? — A penas pudo pronunciar. Su boca estaba seca y su garganta ardía sin emitir un sonido que no se oyera rasposo.

— Debemos irnos. ¿Cómo lograste enlistarte? Por suerte vine a revisar que ningún rehén se quedará atrás o morirías con todos esos alemanes.

Le ayudó a bajar de la plancha quirúrgica, sosteniéndole por los hombros. Alzó la mirada, sin duda era su amigo. — ¿Bucky? No te... te recordaba tan alto.

— Ha pasado mucho, amigo. Te contaré de vuelta, pero no mueras.

Le llevó a rastras por el búnker. Todo se veía tan borroso. Sólo manchas rojas y naranjas, no muy seguro de si las rojas eran fuego o sangre, tal vez carne. Aún sin nada en el estómago, deseaba vomitar.

Llegando casi a la salida, Barnes le dejó con otro soldado, dándole indicaciones de que le protegiera mientras él volvía. Iba a quejarse, gritarle que volver era suicida, pero el soldado le haló con fuerza para sacarle y ponerle a salvo. Estando fuera observó cómo la estructura se venía abajo en una enorme implosión. Dio por muerto a su amigo, sólo hasta que este salió de entre los escombros.

Fuertes vitoreos se escucharon, halabando a Barnes. Era de noche, pero la estructura restante ardiente iluminaba gran parte del paisaje boscoso de la zona francesa invadida por Hitler.

Sólo restaba volver a la base.

Barnes volvió a ayudarle a caminar, sosteniendo sus brazos gran parte del camino. Lograron hacer funcionar algunos vehículos, pero ahí habían transportado a los soldados más heridos y él no era uno de los peores.

A pesar de andar con su amigo entre el bosque, no pudo conversar. Le era interrumpido cada cinco minutos por otros soldados agradeciéndole a Barnes por salvarlos. Más que molestarse, estaba orgulloso y también muy agradecido.

Sin nada de descanso, pasaron la noche caminando, buscando la base que les había enviado a ese infierno. Divisaron tiendas a lo lejos, sin creer en que esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado.

Poco más de cien soldados que habían dado por muertos, llegaron detrás del Sargento Barnes. Sus superiores no podían creerlo. Les recibieron con los brazos abiertos y gritos tanto de felicidad como de incredulidad.

Sonrió por tener una nueva oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla.

Bucky estrechaba manos sin cesar, al menos hasta que una mujer de castaña cabellera corrió a sus brazos y plasmó un beso en sus labios.

Contempló la escena sintiéndose ajeno. No es como que nunca hubiese visto a su amigo besarse con cuanta chica se emocionara al verle en uniforme, pero esta vez había sido distinto. De repente se percató de que su mejor amigo tenía la vida que él nunca tendría. Alguien que ansíe verle volver, servir a su patria con orgullo y sobretodo... ser respetado.

Se alejó de ahí en silencio. La victoria no era suya. Simplemente se había incorporado ilegalmente a una guerra y salido de ahí por mera casualidad.

No era nada.

De forma automática su cuerpo buscó la enfermería. Ahí le atendieron como a un soldado más, impresionados de que siguiera vivo y felicitándole por haber resistido tanto. Pero en el fondo sabía que no se merecía esos cumplidos.

Fue diagnosticado con anemia y desnutrición. Nada mal para alguien que también sufría de asma y otras afecciones. Probablemente omitieron algunas enfermedades al tener las manos llenas con tantas personas padeciendo en peores condiciones.

Volvió a ver a Barnes cuando le visitó en la camilla de la enfermería un par de días después, pero no fue una visita como lo esperaba.

— ¡Me mentiste!

— Técnicamente nunca dije cómo llegué aquí y nunca preguntaste.

— Le mentiste a tu país, a los aliados. Sino fuese porque te conozco desde niño, salvé a un pelotón perdido e hice un juramento a nuestra constitución y la Biblia, no me hubiesen creído que eres Americano. Te hubiesen fusilado. ¿Qué ocurrió con que no harías algo estúpido? Esta es la mayor estupidez de todas.

Desvió la vista al suelo de tierra. Tenía razón. Había actuado como un imbécil.— Volveré a casa.

— Es lo mejor, pero ahora no es opción.

Steve alzó la vista. Mantenía una expresión entre sorprendido y horrorizado. La guerra no era como creía y ya no quería saber más de ella.

Bucky se sentó a su lado y jugueteaba con sus propios dedos, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarlo. — Cuando me nombraron Sargento, también me ofrecieron ser parte de un proyecto junto a Howard Stark y un doctor llamado Erskine. Proyecto Rebirth, más conocido como el Proyecto del Súper Soldado. Me ofrecieron someterme a una serie de procedimientos que me harían más fuerte. Crearían un ejército mejor y querían comenzar con quien liderara al primer grupo.

— Sabía que no eras tan fuerte como recordaba.

Rió ligeramente. — Cuando me sometieron, se infiltró un espía alemán y asesinó al creador del suero, robándose una muestra. Por eso fui enviado a recuperarla y así te encontré. Tuviste suerte. Pero, aún no entiendo por qué te separaron del resto. ¿Qué te hicieron ahí?

El rubio volvió a estar cabizbajo. Suspiró. Temía admitirlo, pero ahora sentía aún más envidia por Bucky. Como sino fuese suficiente, se había convertido en un súper soldado. — Estaban experimentado conmigo. Inyectaban algo en mi brazo. — Llevó la diestra al interior de su antebrazo, cubriendo las diminutas cicatrices de las agujas. — Pero sea lo que sea, no funcionó. He estado aquí en la enfermería bajo constante observación y no han notado nada anormal, sólo lo de siempre y que me estaban matando de hambre.

Bucky se sintió liberado. Al menos no había funcionado el suero, lo que significaba que el que Red Skull y Zola hubiesen escapado, era menos peligroso de lo que imaginaba. — De acuerdo. Intentaré devolverte a Nueva York, pero en verdad, Steve, no vuelvas a exponerte de esa manera. Quédate aquí y espera mis instrucciones. No te hagas el héroe. — Se levantó de la camilla y abandonó la tienda.

De nuevo permanecía solo. Antes al menos tenía un sueño, pero ahora sentía que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Los días transcurrieron. Revisiones de rutina. Un almuerzo aprobado por el ejército Americano. El resto de los heridos hablando de lo increíble que era el Sargento Barnes.

¿Para qué volvía? No había nada que lo esperase en casa.

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud, no tanto como cuando lo mantuvieron en cautiverio, pero era casi igual de tedioso.

Aguardó, aunque en el fondo esperaba que James no atravesara la entrada y lo devolviera a América. Pero era menos que un cabo. Sólo un civil bajo resguardo.

No creía que todo pudiese empeorar.

Estaba muy equivocado.

— Steve... despierta. — Barnes agitó su hombro, buscando que abriera los ojos. — Te sacaré de aquí.

Se levantó con pesadez, acomodando la única manta de la camilla. No tenía pertenencia alguna, por lo cual viajaría ligero.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— 4 a.m. Pero nos espera un largo día. Te mostraré el lugar antes de que te marches.

Aquello lo alegró un poco.

Salieron de la tienda. La enfermería era el único lugar de la base que no paraba su actividad. El resto se mantenía en calma hasta el amanecer, lo cual ocurriría pronto.

Barnes llevó a Steve a la sala de operaciones. Ahí tanto generales como comandantes y coroneles se reunían desde temprano. Le mostró el lugar, mencionando nombres que no conocía. Posteriormente le llevó fuera, donde los reclutas entrenaban. Pasaron por los dormitorios, donde sonó el despertador y todos comenzaban a abandonar sus camas. Finalizaron en el comedor, donde fueron los primeros.

Ahí, el desayuno era muy distinto al de la enfermería. Para ser comida preparada y deshidratada con meses de anticipación, sabía mucho mejor. Aunque después del engrudo que había ingerido al ser capturado, cualquier comida sabía a gloria.

— Lamento no haber aparecido antes. Tuve que lidiar con tus cargos. Lo que hiciste fue ilegal, Steve. Iban a enviarte a Estados Unidos sólo para encerrarte. Descubrieron todas las solicitudes falsas que hiciste para que te enlistaran. Casi creen que eres un espía, pero tu apariencia y el nombre de tus padres te salvaron. Sirvió de algo que Joseph peleara en la primera guerra y tu madre fuese enfermera para la armada.

Steve no separó la vista de su comida, perdiendo de repente el apetito. — Yo debería ser quien lo lamente. Te he metido en muchos problemas.

Al notar lo decaído del rubio, Bucky apresó el cuello de Steve con un brazo y con el otro despeinando con el puño el cabello enmarañado de Rogers. — Deja de ser un busca pleitos.

Steve rió, intentando liberarse. Parecían dos niños jugando.

Bucky sólo se detuvo al escuchar un escándalo que se fue incrementando en el comedor. Fuertes silbidos y frases en doble sentido alteraron a todos los presentes.

— Creí que comeríamos con el resto de los Comandos Aulladores.

Una mujer perfectamente peinada y con uniforme ceñido al cuerpo se dirigió hacia Barnes.

Bucky de inmediato se levantó y le tomó por la cintura. Acto que la chica rechazó, pero mantuvo una sonrisa en los labios pintados de carmesí.

— Steve, te presento a la Agente Carter.

— Es... un gusto. — Balbuceó Steve al ponerse de pie y tenderle su mano para estrecharla. Era sin duda, una enorme mejora en comparación a las chicas con las que Bucky salía.

— Digo lo mismo. James me ha hablado mucho de ti. Te considera como su hermano pequeño.

— Sí... él siempre está cuidando de mí. — Atinó a responder mientras volvía a sentarse.

— Estaré ahí en unos minutos. Sólo terminaremos aquí.— Respondió Bucky.

— Bien. No quiero sacarte a rastras y avergonzarte, pero lo haré si te demoras. — Habló con firmeza mientras le daba la espalda para marcharse y volver a escuchar el mismo escándalo que al comienzo.

— ¡Vuelven a mirar a mi novia y todos irán a primera fila mañana! — Amenazó, pero eso sólo disparó una serie de risas y amenazas de vuelta.

A Steve le sorprendió que aquello no molestara a Bucky. Con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió como si nada a sus alimentos.

Terminado el desayuno, le llevó a la sala de operaciones en la cual habían estado minutos atrás, sólo que en esta ocasión se hallaba llena. Superiores y soldados al rededor de una larga mesa. Antes de entrar, Bucky se detuvo. — Sólo personal autorizado. No tardaré. Espera aquí.

Se sentó cerca a la puerta. Podía observar todo desde los ventanales de cristal de la sala, pero no lograba escuchar nada. Suspiró, de nuevo se sentía inútil.

Transcurrieron largos minutos hasta que todos fueron saliendo paulatinamente. Barnes parecía más serio de lo normal.

— Nos iremos ahora.

Fue lo último que le dijo directamente.

Abordaron una camioneta. En la parte trasera se encontraban los famosos Comandos Aulladores, excepto por la Agente Carter. Durante el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando las bromas que se hacían entre ellos. Barnes se hallaba delante, siendo el copiloto, por lo que no tuvo un intérprete que esclareciera esas aventuras.

Casi a punto de llegar a su destino, toda la atención se volcó en él. Preguntas sobre cómo era Bucky en su infancia hasta cómo logró escabullirse en un pelotón sin ser visto.

— Podrías ser un gran espía. Lo que hiciste nunca había ocurrido antes.

— Tal vez sí, pero nunca vivieron para contarlo.

— Cuando vuelvas, deberías intentarlo una vez más.

Aquellos comentarios subieron su ánimo.

Llegaron a una estación de tren. Todos cambiaron de actitud al detenerse el motor. Tomaron sus armas y eso lo mantuvo en alerta. Descendieron y volvió a ver a Bucky.

— Tendremos una desviación. El camino es el triple de largo, ya que los alemanes tomaron la intersección que lleva a Inglaterra. Dejaremos ahí a Rogers para que vuelva a USA en un aeroplano, nosotros tomaremos el rumbo opuesto.

Subieron a los vagones en silencio. Aparentemente era un tren de carga lleno de suministros y municiones, por lo que eran un blanco. Le custodiaron en turnos, pero aún se sentía inseguro.

El paisaje cambiaba constantemente. De pronto comenzó a helar y a divisar algo de nieve hasta que todo el entorno se volvió blanco.

Tembló, abrazándose a sí mismo. Sólo le cubría una chaqueta del ejército y una camiseta blanca. Parecía ser el único consciente del clima, pues el resto se veía igual a que si el sol brillara a medio día.

Un segundo tren se escuchó, pero no era posible, pues las vías sólo tenían un sentido y el camino se suponía clausurado por las ventiscas. Abrieron la compuerta del vagón para echar un vistazo. Un comando se asomó y de pronto se escuchó un disparo. El cuerpo cayó dentro y un agujero borboteante en sangre apareció en su frente.

— ¡Alemanes!

Alguien gritó y lo siguiente ocurrió en fracción de segundos.

Los vagones se separaron, quedándose uno a uno atrás. Avanzaron, pero parecía no funcionar. Eran demasiado veloces.

No sabía cuántos habían caído, pero terminó en un vagón sólo con Barnes y un arma con la mitad de su carga. Observó fijamente la puerta hasta que cedió y un nazi se abalanzó contra Bucky.

Después de unos golpes, el enemigo apuntó a Barnes, quien estaba desorientado y con el rostro cubierto de sangre.

Él ya no tenía remedio, pero Bucky era otra historia. Si quería apoyar en verdad a esa guerra, ayudaría a salvar a quien después sí podría hacer una diferencia. Tendría la oportunidad de morir sin que fuese en vano. No dudó en interponerse entre la bala y Bucky, pero el impacto lo lanzó fuera del vagón y su amigo tomó de su mano.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Te va a matar!

Observó el dolor en su mirada. Entre abrió los labios para replicar, pero el enemigo se acercó y con su arma disparó de nuevo, deshaciendo la unión.

Lo último que vio fue a Bucky gritar y forcejear con el soldado.


End file.
